1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a hand held device and accompanying method for measuring baluster lengths and replicating a baluster layout from a base surface to a handrail, or vice-versa.
2. The Background Art
Balusters can be installed between stair treads and handrails in a number of different ways, and usually extend vertically from the stair tread to the handrail. It is therefore often desired to make precisely vertical preliminary measurements and markings prior to installing balusters. It is usually the case that the stairway is constructed first, after which a handrail is installed. A baluster layout pattern is marked on the stair tread to indicate where the base of each baluster is to be secured. The handrail may be preliminarily supported at or near the top and the bottom of the stairway, or in some other preliminary arrangement, prior to the installation of the balusters. It is then necessary to (1) replicate the baluster layout onto the bottom of the handrail, i.e. by making a series of reference markings on the bottom of the handrail which correspond vertically to each baluster layout marking, and (2) measure the vertical distances therebetween. The vertical measurement is used to either determine or verify the required baluster lengths. The reference marking indicates the point on the handrail where the top of the baluster should be attached. It is particularly important that the reference markings be placed substantially vertical relative to the stair tread layout for accurate measurements and subsequent placement of the balusters.
A plurality of balusters is generally used to support a handrail. It is therefore desirable to quickly and accurately replicate the baluster layout from the stair tread onto the bottom of the handrail and make the corresponding vertical measurements. The precision with which the markings are replicated affects the accuracy of the corresponding vertical measurements, whether the balusters will be placed substantially vertical, and whether the balusters will be consistently placed with respect to each other. Imprecise markings thus result in future correction and delay, or misaligned balusters.
In addition to the importance of accurate vertical measurements, alignment and placement of the balusters, the type of reference marking made has significance. The tops of balusters are often formed in the shape of a cylinder for insertion within the bottom of the handrail to secure a firm connection. Holes are drilled in the bottom of the handrail for receiving the top portions of the balusters. It is therefore desirable that the reference markings on the handrail comprise indentations instead of mere pencil or other surface marks in order to entrain the drill bit during drilling and thereby inhibit initial slippage of the drill bit.
It is also desirable that the vertical measurements reflect the depth of penetration of the baluster into the handrail in order to avoid error and confusion in cutting balusters to the proper length. For example, if an installer desired to insert a baluster one half inch into the handrail, if the vertical distance to be spanned by the baluster between the stair tread and handrail was measured at thirty-one and one-half inches, the installer would need to remember to add a half inch to the measurement and cut a thirty-two inch baluster. A measuring apparatus capable of taking the depth of penetration into account would eliminate any confusion or error relating thereto.
It is further important to limit the number of tools used to make the measurements and reference markings, which are often made with two or more apparatus such as a tape, level or other measuring/positioning device, and a pencil or other marking device. The use of two or more apparatus requires additional time and introduces additional opportunity for error.
There is thus a need to achieve a single apparatus and method for assisting in the placement of balusters which quickly and accurately measures vertical distances bounded by a stair tread and a handrail, taking into account the depth of penetration into the handrail, when desired. There is further a need for such an apparatus which is also capable of replicating layout markings in the form of indentations onto the bottom of the handrail substantially vertically with respect to said layout markings. Those having ordinary skill in the art will appreciate that these and other needs are met by the present invention.